


let there be

by zvari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, just... pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvari/pseuds/zvari
Summary: ...wonjihan threesome





	

**Author's Note:**

> ji(han) tops wonwoo. that's it. that's the fic.

It’s hard to hear anything that isn’t the blood rushing in Joshua's ears, the wet sound of Jeonghan’s fingers pulling out from Wonwoo’s hole.

Wonwoo bottoms out, slips Joshua’s cock in himself in one fluid motion (“Ah--“ he hears Wonwoo say from far away, voice deep with arousal), before Joshua feels all heat pool in his gut, in the junction where Wonwoo and him connect. Joshua practically passes out, immediately after--arcs his back in deep seated pleasure, throwing his head back at the intensity of it all. He hears nothing but his own laboured breathing, feels nothing but the heat of Wonwoo’s ass around his dick.

And then Jeonghan laughs.

“You okay, Shua?” he asks amicably, and in the next moment he’s got his tongue shoved inside Joshua’s mouth, licking at his teeth. Joshua half-reciprocates, half-restrains himself from pushing up into Wonwoo--Wonwoo who has yet to actually move, red-faced Wonwoo with his slack jaw and his arched back and his tightly shut eyes. Wonwoo and his flushed chest, skin a pretty shade of pink. “Earth to Joshua, you okay?” Jeonghan’s practically speaking into his mouth, relentless in his pursuit of Joshua’s moans. Only when Joshua breathes out a _Yeah_ , a hand curled in Jeonghan’s hair, does he finally stop.

He licks at Joshua’s neck after, kisses at the skin there. “You can move now,” he murmurs, and for a moment Joshua’s lulled to a brief moment of calm, Jeonghan trailing the column of his neck with open mouthed kisses, dirty and wet, and then already Wonwoo’s pushing himself up, almost slipping out from Joshua’s dick completely, and then almost immediately after going down, letting gravity take over.

Joshua fucking _keens_ , hides his face in Jeonghan’s hair with a muted moan.

Again, and again: Wonwoo heaves himself up, goes back down in one rough motion, never giving Joshua enough time to fucking breathe, much less give himself enough time to prepare for the next thrust. He bounces on Joshua’s cock like that, hands splayed on Joshua’s chest, punctuates each fall with a breathy “Ah--“ that sends shivers down Joshua’s spine, makes him forget where he is and who he’s with and what he’s doing. Nothing else matters except the tight squeeze of Wonwoo’s ass, the wet sounds of Jeonghan’s kisses. The way Wonwoo steadies himself on Joshua’s chest, thighs straining with exertion and the heat of pleasure.

He still has his eyes shut, Wonwoo--“Wonwoo-ya,” Joshua calls, seeing the pain in Wonwoo’s face and needing to do something about it. Wonwoo opens his eyes slightly to give Joshua a questioning look, expression so openly out of it it’s fucking adorable, eyes bright and unfocused, lips a deep red from how he’s biting into them. There must be something in Joshua’s expression, because Wonwoo simply stretches forward, spine arching prettily, and slots his mouth against Joshua’s yielding one, tongue especially wet and eager.

“Our pretty Wonwoo,” Jeonghan murmurs, and he turns to kiss at Wonwoo’s temple, lets his lips slide down to mouth at Wonwoo’s ear and stay there. Wonwoo whimpers, and Joshua feels him tighten all over, heat so intense he claws at Wonwoo’s nape, intending to leave a mark. Wonwoo’s mouth slips from Joshua’s to give out a particularly loud moan, right next to Joshua’s ear--“Hyung--“ all his words are cut off, clipped. It’s fucking arousing, has Joshua shivering in need. He hasn’t stopped moving, nor has Joshua stopped thrusting up into him, rhythm erratic. When Joshua looks down he sees the head of Wonwoo’s cock going in and out of Jeonghan’s tight fist, precome spilling from the tip, leaving a mess of cool liquid against Joshua’s overheated skin.

“Flip him over, Shua,” Jeonghan commands quietly, and Joshua complies so quickly it has Wonwoo gasping out, his back hitting the mattress. Joshua crawls over after, pulls his legs open and away, drapes his skinny legs on his shoulders and enters him in one strong thrust, pushing in until he’s balls deep and Wonwoo’s clutching at his arms, moaning into his pillow.

He focuses only on fucking Wonwoo, afterwards. Thrusts so deep every time he pushes in Wonwoo whimpers into the bend of his arm, the red from his face travelling to cover his entire body, skin so sensitive every time Jeonghan licks at them he’s shivering all over, body pushing into the feeling. Wonwoo’s toes curl, chest heaving, and the sight is fucking beautiful--Joshua can’t help but give the bend of his knee a wet kiss every time, the soft inside of his trembling thighs, relishing in the way Wonwoo reacts to anything and at everything, watches as Jeonghan holds his face in place as he sucks into his mouth, swallows his moans whole.

Jeonghan murmurs a question Joshua does not hear, entranced by the obscene way Jeonghan licks at the roof of Wonwoo’s mouth. “Good,” Wonwoo breathes out, pumping at his cock with the desperation of someone who needs release, “really--good, fuck--”

Jeonghan turns to him, eyes hooded. “Hear that, Shua-ya? He loves it.”

Joshua wants to--fuck, he can’t anymore. Jeonghan senses this, senses the way his stomach clenches in warning, in the haste of his deep thrusts turned shallow. Already Jeonghan’s palming at Joshua’s chest, fingers idly playing with his nipples, murmuring, “You gonna come?” against Joshua’s jaw, and Joshua just pushes in faster, deeper, Wonwoo’s shallow exhales quiet against the obscene slapping of skin on skin, and then he’s slipping out, pumping his cock with a trembling hand, coming on Wonwoo’s chest in seemingly endless spurts, Jeonghan’s gleeful compliments against the shell of his ear.

Wonwoo’s chest heaves with exertion, still. Joshua looks down and sees Wonwoo’s still hard, cock so red his tip’s almost purple with the need to come. In Joshua’s trance he hasn’t noticed Wonwoo’s got his hands clenched on the sheets, as opposed to on his dick, like it’s been.

“Good boy,” Jeonghan purrs, kissing at Joshua’s cheek, but his eyes stay on Wonwoo’s blissed out face, the way tears spill from his eyes to slide down his cheek. Jeonghan pulls at Wonwoo’s legs away from Joshua and throws them over his shoulders, almost bends him in half as he stretches forward to kiss at Wonwoo’s forehead, lick at the tears that flow. He slips in, almost easily and without fuss--Wonwoo gasps, back arching, hands clawing at the sheets--and says, against Wonwoo’s lips, “My turn, Wonwoo-ya.”


End file.
